Forget Me Not
by hevaann
Summary: When a demon knocks the wind out of him, consciousness isn't the only thing Dean loses. A Sam/Dean slash fic :D


**Set During: (Season 2)**

_For __**Ibbet**_

* * *

Sam bounced up and down on the spot, hands in his pockets, craning his neck to watch as through the door the nurses were attending to a semi-conscious Dean.

Sam stopped one of the doctors as they exited the room.

"Can I see him now?"

"I'm sorry; it's family only."

Sam screwed up his face and fists in anger and annoyance – regretting the fact that the two IDs he and his brother had chosen had different surnames. It hadn't seemed to matter at the time. Of course that was before a demon had thrown Dean into the trunk of a tree, knocking him unconscious.

"Please, I have to!" Sam begged to the doctor, tears welling up in his eyes, "He's my br-, my b-, he's my _boyfriend_." Sam finally settled on, clutching at straws.

The doctor looked on as a hot tear trickled down the young man's face.

"Okay." The doctor sighed, "But he's not very stable right now – don't give him any sudden shocks. For instance, now would not be a good time to break up with him." The doctor raised his eyebrows, hoping that Sam understood.

Sam nodded, shouldering his way into the room.

Dean looked very small and pale in the hospital lights; his usually hidden freckles showing up against his skin.

"Mr Crowe?" The doctor questioned Dean, "Your boyfriend is here to see you."

"Hey..." Sam said, rounding the other side of the bed, "...Honey." He hastily added for the doctor's benefit, squeezing Dean's hand and giving him a look that plainly said _play along with this; it was the only way they would let me in._

Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry," He apologised, "I don't know who you are."

"What?" Sam said in shock, pulling a chair to the side of the bed and sitting down, leaning forwards towards his brother.

"Don't get me wrong," Dean smirked, squeezing back on the hand in his, "When I look at you I feel like I'm _home _or something. Does that sound lame?"

"Mr Crowe, you had a severe bump on the head; temporary amnesia is to be expected, it should wear off in a couple of days. If it doesn't, come back and see me – but physically you're okay. Your partner here can take you home, if you are comfortable with that?"

Dean glanced across at Sam, caught his eye, and blushed.

"Yeah, I think I am." He responded without taking his eyes off of the other boy.

As Dean climbed out of the bed, the doctor beckoned Sam over. "Make sure he gets plenty of fluids and doesn't over sleep. And remember," He added, "No surprises."

Sam inwardly groaned as he thanked the doctor. Did this mean he would have to keep the boyfriend charade up? Oh Dean was going to _kill him _when he got his memory back.

The doctor slipped through the door, leaving the two brothers alone.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay." Dean nodded rapidly, his eyes slowly moving up from Sam's chest to his face. "Thanks Dude, for being there. Y'know."

"We're all each other's got." Sam shrugged.

Having tugged on his jeans, Dean threw off the hospital gown in disgust and stood topless in front of his so-called boyfriend. Again he blushed, this time the blood flushing as low as his neck and shoulders.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." Dean admitted, then, standing on tip-toe, leant up and kissed Sam softly on the mouth, before steadying himself back down onto his heels.

Pretending he was not freaked out, Sam said, "You don't have to do that." Dean looked puzzled.

"I just mean it must be strange," Sam continued, "Waking up in a hospital and going home with a complete stranger. I don't expect you to be comfortable with kisses and stuff." _I'm not _he added silently to himself.

Dean half smirked and threw his brother a wink, "What if I want to?" He picked up the t-shirt, "Dude – what's _Metallica_?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the parking lot, Sam was trying very hard not to run a mile when Dean easily slipped his hand in his, falling into step with him. Sam stopped them at the Impala.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, pulling his hand away to point at the car, "Is this yours?"

"Actually it's yours." Sam grinned.

"Holy fuck! She's beautiful!" Dean sighed with emotion, slowly walking round the car, touching every door, bumper and hood. Finally he breathed on one of the wing mirrors and wiped it with his sleeve, standing back up like a proud father.

Sam laughed. "You wanna drive?" Knowing Dean was itching to.

"Better not risk it." Dean answered, downcast, "Besides I have no idea where we are going."

"Okay." Sam assented, holding the passenger door open for his brother, because he figured that was the sort of thing a boyfriend might automatically do.

Dean watched as Sam started the car, his eyes lingering on the taller boy's neck, jaw and cheekbones.

Feeling his gaze, Sam shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. "Dean..." He started, feeling he really ought to explain things before they got any worse. At the tone of his voice, Dean's face fell.

_No surprises Sam _he reminded himself; but more than that, he didn't want to hurt is brother's feelings. _This is so fucked up._

"...It's nice to have you back." He concluded, with a smile.

Dean grinned, and leant in to press a kiss to Sam's warm neck, one hand beginning to trail through the other boy's hair.

Sam, as gently as he could, pulled away and forced a laugh. "Do you wanna get out of here or not?" He asked, pushing the tape in the player and turning it up enough to halt any further conversation.

* * *

"Remind me why we are staying in a motel?" Dean said as he dragged himself from the car, giving it a lustful backwards glance.

"Because that's what we do." Sam sighed – he could hardly tell Dean that demons, ghosts and monsters were real, oh and honey? We hunt them. "We're on a road trip, round America, that sort of thing." He said, turning the key in the lock of the room.

"That's kinda romantic." Dean grinned, pushing the door open into the room. Looking round at the tacky decor, his face fell again.

"Why are there two beds?"

"I didn't think you'd be comfortable sharing, you know." _Please know_, Sam added in his head in desperation. Dean nodded, understandingly.

"It's still not fair though," He started, sliding up to Sam, "A really cute guy picks me up, takes me home, I find out he's all mine, and I'm not allowed him..." Dean looked up at Sam as he gathered fistfuls of the taller boy's shirt in his hands, pulling him down and pressing his hungry mouth against Sam's.

Sam carefully, gently, took hold of Dean's head and pulled him away, flashing him a smile.

"Dean, we have forever to do this. Can't we just spend the next couple of days concentrating on getting you better?" He leant forward and kissed Dean's forehead, surprising himself at how easy the move was.

Dean fell forward into Sam's chest, "Okay, but I'm gonna hold you to that." He sighed and let go, heading for the bathroom. Sam collapsed on the nearest bed and ran his hands through his hair, the taste of Dean still on his lips. Irresistible.

_Oh brother. Literally._

* * *

It was about two in the morning when Sam felt Dean lift the covers and slip into bed with him. The younger brother bit his tongue and kept his eyes closed; hoping Dean would presume he was asleep.

Snuggling closer, Dean ran his hand up Sam's back and into his hair, exposing the back of his neck. Grinning like a kid with candy, Dean dipped his head and dropped a subtle kiss on the skin there, opening his mouth slightly to run his tongue over the warm flesh.

Sam tried hard not to move, full of conflictions. He didn't want to break his brother's heart after all he had done for Sam over the years – especially at a moment like this when he was so vulnerable. On the other hand, Dean would kill him when he realised Sam had let him do this.

His thoughts were interrupted as Dean moved in closer, running his hands down Sam's arms and trailing kisses across his shoulder.

"Dean..." Sam started, rolling over, honestly not knowing how to finish the sentence he had started.

His brother flashed him a cheeky grin and pressed himself up against Sam, causing the younger boy to jump when he realised Dean was hard against his thigh. Like hard _hard. _He also quite obviously wasn't wearing anything. Sam gulped as his brother carefully climbed on top of him, nuzzling his face in Sam's neck.

"You'll have to tell me what you like," He whispered, "'Cause right now I don't exactly remember..." He started biting Sam's soft earlobe and nibbling gently down his neck.

"Well that's good for starters." Sam admitted without thinking, and then gave himself a mental shake. This was his _brother_. His Goddamn _brother!_

"Dean..." He tried again, but Dean took his open mouth as an invitation and slipped his tongue in-between his lips, savouring the taste of that gorgeous smile he had had his eyes on all day.

Sam was about to pull away when Dean slid his hand down the front of his brother's pants into territory he had no idea he shouldn't touch. In shock Sam bit down hard on Dean's tongue, causing Dean to bite back, pulling roughly at his hair with one hand and fingering him expertly below with the other.

Sam threw his head back against the pillow, trying to think clearly and say exactly what he was meaning to, which he totally knew he had to. 'Cause he obviously remembered what he had wanted to say. _Christ that feels good_ he thought as Dean licked across his collarbone and started to make his way down Sam's abdomen with his tongue.

He forgot he was supposed to be rational and protesting, when Dean slipped his pyjama bottoms off of him and lowered his tongue to the inside of Sam's thigh, beginning to spread the other boy's legs.

* * *

Sam groaned into the body next to him as the morning light woke him up. He was actually spooning. With Dean.

"Oh crap."

"What?" Dean murmured, turning round and wrapping his arms around Sam; resting his head between the pillow and the other boy's shoulder.

"Dean, we- we need to talk."

"Yeah, I know. I have a couple of things I have to say."

"You do?"

Dean smiled and ran his fingers over Sam's chest lovingly. "Firstly that was the best damn sex I have _ever _had."

Sam laughed, "Seeing as you've lost your memory, I can hardly take that as a compliment!"

"Well, see, that's the second thing." Dean said, smirking into Sam's neck as he whispered in his ear,

"I never had amnesia Sammy."

Sam was totally going to _kill_ his brother. Well as soon as he had finished doing that nuzzling thing anyway...


End file.
